


Something has to Change

by landofhorses



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: I wonder what will happen next?, M/M, but this fic is not about them, mentions of nedving, they will get their time, touched starved george hodgson meets down for anything dundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofhorses/pseuds/landofhorses
Summary: George Hodgson was having a rather miserable evening all things considered, he had been sent over to The Erebus by Lieutenant Little to make sure things were running smoothly. His spoken reason behind the move made sense, the inflated crew number aboard their sister ship likely made running things more difficult, but that wasn’t the real reason. George had caught him in the midst of a private moment with Lieutenant Irving, perhaps he’d feared that George would go running to inform the captain. Which was an offensive notion; did he really think that poorly of him? He must know that George was his friend and wished that no harm befall either him or John. The lashings of Mr. Hickey and his co-conspirators was rather frightful business, and not something he was eager to see repeated in any capacity.
Relationships: Lt George Hodgson/Lt Henry T.D. Le Vesconte
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Something has to Change

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at a fill for terrortober prompt #3 Ship

George Hodgson was having a rather miserable evening all things considered, he had been sent over to _The Erebus_ by Lieutenant Little to make sure things were running smoothly. His spoken reason behind the move made sense, the inflated crew number aboard their sister ship likely made running things more difficult, but that wasn’t the real reason. George had caught him in the midst of a private moment with Lieutenant Irving, perhaps he’d feared that George would go running to inform the captain. Which was an offensive notion; did he really think that poorly of him? He must know that George was his friend and wished that no harm befall either him or John. The lashings of Mr. Hickey and his co-conspirators was rather frightful business, and not something he was eager to see repeated in any capacity.

The colder than average temperatures on his walk between the ships did nothing to improve his dreadful mood, it had taken well over ten minutes for him to regain full feeling in his extremities once in the warmth and safety of the ship. He was being more silent than he usually was, only speaking about the topic at hand, and only when directly addressed. It had Lieutenant Le Vesconte shooting concerned looks across the wardroom table, he clearly felt the absence of barely related tangents coming from George. 

“Are you alright?” Asked Henry, finally having enough of George’s sour mood. They were alone, Captain Fitzjames having declined to joined them.

“Yes, I’m fine, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I caught lieutenants Little and Irving in a compromising position earlier today, and I-“ He cut himself off, he’d given out information that he shouldn’t have, information that really wasn’t his in the first place. He had been so caught up in answering the question that he hadn’t thought before doing so.

“I shouldn’t have told you that.” George whispered, more to himself than to Henry. What his fellow lieutenants did in their free time was none of Henry’s business, no matter how kind he was being at the moment, and how he kept looking at George. The fact that it was also apparently none of George’s business either was a point of contention he was doing his best not to think about.

“Perhaps it’s time that I take my leave.” George felt restless and fidgety, his eyes were focused on the door. “I really must report back to lieutenant Little, seeing as you seem to have everything well in hand here.”

“Does it bother you then? The thought of them together.” Henry asked, completely ignoring George’s weak protests. George, who was already half-way out of his chair, settled himself back down once again. He was confused, he was unsure of how appropriate this question was, all considered, but then again George had never been the best judge of appropriateness.

“No.” He replied immediately, shaking his head vigorously. The relations of others had never bother him, it never felt like something that was his concern. He was rather happy for lieutenants Irving and Little all told, they both deserved the best. Who was George to disparage them for attempting to find comfort in this nightmarish hellscape that they have all found themselves in? The only troubling detail in all of this was the fact that they did not see fit to inform George about any of it, did they not consider him a friend?

Henry smirked, apparently pleased with George’s answer. He leaned forward, if he moved a little bit further the tips of his fingers would be touching George’s from their position flat on the table’s surface. George withdrew his hands hastily, placing them back to their rightful home in his lap.

He was starting to feel like a cornered prey animal, perhaps a rabbit of some description with the way that he could feel his heart racing. The hungry look that had overtaken the otherwise chipper lieutenant’s face was not helping matters either.

“What was it that you caught them doing?” Henry asked, his voice taking on a quality that George had never heard him use before. George was really in deep now; he could see no way out of this situation. John and Edward had been right to not trust him, he’d always had a problem keeping his mouth shut.

“Is the detail really important?”

“Yes, I’d like to hear it.”

“ _Why?_ ” George was trying his hardest to avoid giving out specifics, perhaps if he avoided explaining what exactly occurred their punishment would be lessened, somehow. Henry sighed, his expression shifting into something resembling disappointment. His eyes attempted to catch George’s, pleading with him to come to a conclusion that was simply out of his grasp.

When the silence that stretched between the two of them became unbearable George spoke once more.

“Are you going to report them?” George was fidgeting nervously in his seat, picking at a loose sting on his trousers that he’ll have to tell Gibson about later. Henry looked like he wanted to slam his head down on the hardwood in front of him, but instead he vacated his seat, walking around the table to take one right besides George.

“Why would I go and do that?” He muttered, in a tone of voice that George presumed was meant to be calming, but it did nothing to soothe his anxieties. Henry was also leaning forwards again, this time, however, due to their proximity, the man’s knees touched George’s. He flinched at the contact, unprepared for it as he was. It felt nice though, the warmth of Henry’s leg against his own. George couldn’t recall the last time he’d been this close to another human, he hadn’t exactly been presented with many opportunities, especially here in the artic of all places.

George found that his thoughts of John and Edward had fled his mind, it was rather difficult for him to think of much at all focused as he was on the man before him. He then quickly realized that said man was probably waiting for a response to his question and attempted to return himself back to the task at hand.

“Is this not the point of this conversation?”

“No?” His response sounded more like a question, like he couldn’t quite understand how George could be this oblivious to his true intentions, whatever they were. The lieutenant’s brows were furrowed in confusion, he was deep in thought.

“Then what is the point-“ _of this_ is what George would have liked to finish that sentence with, but was interrupted by Henry who had apparently finally figured out a way to get George to understand him.

“The thought of the two of them together doesn’t disgust you, correct?”

“That is correct.” George sniffed, the very presumption that was something that could be true offended him. 

“Then perhaps the reason for your poor mood is jealousy?” It was spoken softly and phrased as a question, but it didn’t stop the insulted noise from tumbling out of George. He opened his mouth to protest but paused, was the real reason that he was upset because they hadn’t thought to tell him? This whole situation was proof enough that they had been right to not say anything to him, and yet he still felt an odd sense of anger. The level of tenderness that Edward had displayed for John in the mere seconds that George had managed to catch of the interaction was truly awe inspiring, and was something that he was slowly coming to realize he also wanted. Surly affection was something that every man deserved, even one like George.

Clearly George’s deafening silence on the matter was answer enough for Henry, and he continued.

“Do you fancy one of them?” Another delicately phrased question spoken at nearly a whisper, George shook his head in response. They were friends to him, but nothing more.

“Then perhaps-“ Henry paused here, placing a large hand on George’s knee and smiling softly, but George wasn’t looking at his face. He could only focus on the hand that was currently dwarfing his knee, the feeling was indescribable but that might be because he found himself quite unwilling to do so. Any attempt to categorize it, make it seem ordinary, might make it flee, and George couldn’t have that. “It’s the intimacy that you crave, a companion of your own?”

Henry hit the nail on the head, and George could do nothing but swallow nervously and nod.

“I could be that for you if you wanted.” Henry’s smile was bright, handsome, and mesmerizing. George had never wanted anything so badly; he hadn’t even thought this was something that he could have. Uncharacteristically George’s ability to use words was gone, leaving only silence in its absence. He found the courage to bob his head in conformation, fearing the opportunity would close if he didn’t do something.

“Let’s start with something simple, shall we?” Henry let out a chuckle, causing George to narrow his eyes, fearing that he was being made fun of. Henry stopped immediately and gave George’s knee a comforting squeeze before letting it go entirely. George let himself relax, he had no reason to believe that Henry would be cruel to him, he had only shown him kindness thus far.

“If I do something you don’t like, do let me know.”

“I will.” George responded, barely audible, but glad to finally have the ability to speak once more.

Henry leaned impossibly more forward and cupped his cheeks in his well-worn hands. The feeling of his rough fingers contrasted sharply with the softness of George’s face, and he couldn’t help himself from leaning into it, pressing himself as close to it as possible. George found one of his own hands reaching out for Henry’s wrists, as if to keep him in place, fearful that he might decided to withdraw too soon. George felt his eyes close; this was already felt far greater than he could have ever hoped for.

Then Henry tilted his head up, bringing their lips together. George found himself quite unsure of what to do, kissing usually required a closer relation than he had ever managed to form. Sensing this Henry took the lead, licking at his bottom lip, and he acquiesced to this plea for entry.

It was rather sloppy all things considered, their height difference was hard to compensate for whilst sitting down the way they were and George was rather inexperienced in this, but George couldn’t find anything to complain about, he felt so warm. He could almost forget the artic completely here with Henry.

It didn’t last, the sound of somebody approaching the wardroom made Henry break away. He pressed his forehead against George’s momentarily before doing so, as if to promise more at some later date, and George relished this final contact.

Henry moved him back to the seat that he’d vacated previous, and George worked on composing himself.

“As you can see lieutenant Hodgson, everything here is running smoothly as it can be, all considering.” Henry loudly pronounced, likely for any potential audience, and George took it as the return to formality it was.

“Then I’ll be heading back then, have a good evening.” George replied, hoping that he sounded normal, all things considered. Henry nodded but stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm before he could leave.

“But I don’t know for how long it’ll keep that way, so you might have to come back and check. _Often_.” He whispered with a smile and a wink, his meaning was plain, even to George, who could not help giving him a smile in return. It was a shy thing, hardly there at all, but real, and it remained on his face hours afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> The ice then miraculously unfreezes and they all go home, and Hodgson and Dundy return home to do dumb rich dude stuff together. 
> 
> Also, Edward sends Hodgson to the other ship so he wouldn't have the opportunity to tell anybody about what he saw, not realizing that there are people on this other ship, even more people in fact. Which is something John points out to him immediately.


End file.
